


浴室肉渣

by ginvash



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 旧文渣文笔慎入





	浴室肉渣

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文  
> 渣文笔  
> 慎入

Rollins顺着浴缸下滑，让自己完全浸没到水下。等一口气快要用尽时他睁开眼，水面上投映着的Rumlow扭曲的身影让他皱了皱眉，坐了起来。

“我马上就洗好了。”Rollins抹了一把脸，伸手去拿洗发水。

可站在浴缸边的Rumlow非但没转身出去，反而迅速的扒光了自己的衣服，一脚踩进水里。

“往后挪挪。”Rumlow踢了踢Rollins的小腿，后者几乎是条件反射的蜷起了身体。而Rumlow则就着他让出来的地方一屁股坐下了。

他们的浴缸不大，根本没那么多空间能装进两个成年男人，所以Rumlow的加入挤了不少水出去。Rollins看了看Rumlow刚刚脱下的衣服，它们正皱巴巴的团在地上被水泡着。

“头儿，我以为上次我们试过一起洗澡之后你就不会想再来一次了。”Rollins回想着很久之前的那次惨痛经历，感觉当时撞到墙的额头又隐隐疼了起来。

“相信我，那次只是方法不对而已。”Rumlow顶着半真半假的认真表情道，但是如果他的嘴角翘起的角度能稍微小一点会更可信。

Rollins没再说话，只是在狭小的空间内尽可能调整到舒服的姿势，够过洗发水瓶子直接招呼到脑袋上。他只想赶快洗完出去，天知道Rumlow这家伙又在打什么鬼主意。

见Rollins打定主意不理他，Rumlow舔了舔下唇，大咧咧的往后一靠。左腿一抬，膝弯架在浴缸边，右腿则直接伸到了Rollins怀里，踩在他肚子上。

“你这样我没法洗了。”Rollins正揉的满头泡沫，叹了口气看向对面的男人。

“那就干脆别洗了。”Rumlow一脸坏笑的朝Rollins撩了一捧水，把泡沫冲了他一脸。没及时闭起眼的Rollins顿时感到一阵火辣辣的疼，赶忙冲洗起眼睛。

看着自己一向严肃面瘫的副队如此狼狈的眼圈泛红，Rumlow别提笑的多开心了。哼着听不出调的曲子，贴在Rollins身上的那只脚不老实的动起来。大脚趾点在他的腹肌上轻轻碾着，沿着肌肉的纹理来回磨蹭，甚至向上来到胸口拨弄起乳头。

Rollins刚被刺激过的双眼仍旧不停分泌着泪水，他用手背蹭了蹭，眯起眼看向Rumlow。那男人半仰着靠在那里，咬着嘴唇，眼神挑逗。操。Rollins暗骂了一声。Rumlow总是知道怎样能轻易勾起他的性致。

“好吧，你赢了。”Rollins说完直接抓住了那四处只作乱的脚猛的一拽。

这下带的Rumlow的身体也往下一滑，他赶紧扒住浴缸稳住自己，顺便瞪了Rollins一眼。刚要开口骂点什么，就被咬住了脚趾，措不及防的一下让他小小的叫了出来。

Rumlow完全没料到Rollins会来这么一手，本来想着自己玩儿够了就直接在浴缸里骑他的。可现在脚上挨的那一咬弄的Rumlow有点懵，嘴巴开合了几下最终也没说出个什么，只是扶着浴缸边瞪大了眼睛看着Rollins。Rollins在他的注视下勾起了一边嘴角，他猜他大概是想要笑，但呈现出的效果却要多可怕有多可怕。Rumlow简直觉得Rollins那样子像是要咬死他。

他看着那男人举起自己的脚再次放到嘴边，可预期的疼痛却并没来临，有的反而是轻柔的舔舐。Rollins的舌尖钻进他的趾缝里搔弄着，牙齿轻轻咬住趾甲，再含住脚趾吸吮。

在进行到第三根脚趾时，Rollins让另一只手也加入进来，攥住Rumlow的脚掌按揉着。Rumlow终于没忍住呻吟出来，见鬼的那实在是太舒服了。他整个人都放松下来，靠回浴缸边享受着他手下唇舌的服侍。

一时间安静的浴室里只有零星的水声与舔吮的湿粘响动。Rumlow偶尔会泄露出一声叹息般的低吟，全身都无力的瘫在那里，唯独浸在水下的阴茎越来越精神起来。他抬手抚弄了几下自己的乳头，继而向下进入水中直接握住了自己抬头的欲望。

Rollins见此并未阻止，轻轻喷了下鼻息，替做一个笑容。他的眼睛盯住Rumlow，看着他的队长半闭着眼，嘴唇微启的喘息着，偶尔会有粉红色的舌尖探出来在嘴唇上游走一圈。颈项与胸膛已被热水蒸熏的泛起红色，小巧的淡褐色乳头跟随呼吸的频率起伏着。分开的腿间虽然隐没在水下，但勃起的阴茎会随着Rumlow的手部动作不时露出水面，圆润的龟头被水与前液润湿的晶亮。

含住Rumlow的小趾，牙齿稍微用力在根部咬噬，这换来一声细小的哼鸣。接着Rollins顺势啃咬上脚背，舔着突起的血管筋脉，牙齿研磨过踝骨。他看着Rumlow手上套弄的动作在逐渐加快，于是最后在脚腕上大力一咬，那是几乎见血的力道。只见Rumlow猛的仰起头，下巴与脖颈几乎拉成一道直线，阴茎在又一次大力的撸动后喷射出一道白浊的体液，溅在他胸口上，大张的嘴巴除了嘶嘶的呼吸声外发不出其他声响。

“你还好吗？”Rollins依旧握着Rumlow的脚踝，在他刚刚留下的齿痕上轻轻舔着。

“别吵。”Rumlow还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，身体相当敏感。他往水里缩了缩，带着浓重的鼻音哼唧出一声抗议，小腿不自主的随着Rollins的舔舐发颤。

“别睡在这儿，会感冒的。”Rollins看着对面那个眼睛马上就要闭起来的男人皱眉道。

“唔唔…”Rumlow挣扎着眨了眨眼，只发出些低低的喉音回应。

叹了口气，Rollins跪起身揽住Rumlow的腰把他拖了起来搂在怀里。Rollins用脚挑起连在浴缸塞子上的金属链稍加用力，下水的声音响起，带起一个小漩涡。然后他打开花洒，让温暖的水流包裹住他们俩。

Rumlow几乎能算得上是完全放松了四肢，Rollins毫不怀疑他现在松手的话这家伙会直接摔在地上。用空着的那只手快速的洗净了自己头上残留的泡沫，又卸下喷头冲净Rumlow身上的精液。他没费事去拿毛巾，直接关水打横抱起Rumlow走出了浴室。

Rumlow几乎在沾到床的一瞬间就扯过被单把自己裹了起来。Rollins看着床单和枕头上深色的水迹，觉得擦干身体似乎还是必要的，他只好又折回去拎了条大浴巾回来。

“过来。”Rollins把缩成一团的Rumlow拽到自己旁边，将浴巾盖在他头上胡乱的揉起来。其间Rollins无视了Rumlow模糊的抗议声，直到指尖触到的深色短发只剩下一点潮气才罢手。

然后Rollins就坐在床边用浴巾干燥的另一头对付起自己的头发。他正心不在焉的擦着，一只手忽然伸过来握住了他的阴茎，那里还因为刚才浴室的小插曲而半硬着。

“你不是困了？”Rollins侧过脸看向那只手的主人，只见Rumlow拧着身体躺在那里，丝毫不见方才瞌睡的样子。

“困了不代表我不想做。”Rumlow舔着牙齿笑着说，手上开始不老实的套弄起来。

Rollins看了眼时钟，才十点多，但明天可不是轮休的日子。

“明天我们都还要训练。”

“所以别太激烈。”说着Rumlow放开Rollins基本硬起来的老二，翻身换了个姿势，左腿曲起，右腿伸直，背对着他侧爬在床上。他扭头看了眼依旧坐着没动的Rollins，张嘴含住了自己左手的食指与中指，啧啧有声的舔起来。

Rollins的眼神闪了闪，Rumlow看到对方眼底翻涌起的欲望后便更卖力的表演着。他把舔的湿哒哒的手指伸向自己的后穴，在Rollins愈发火热的目光中开拓起自己。

“从后面来，慢一点，明白？”Rumlow用沾染上情欲的低哑嗓音因极其缓慢的说。他挑眼斜睨着Rollins，咬着嘴唇，微微翘起屁股让他能更清楚的看清臀缝间的情况。

Rollins收紧手指攥了攥毛巾，最终还是打开床头柜的抽屉拿出了半管润滑剂。他躺倒Rumlow身后接手了扩张的工作，一根涂满润滑剂的手指贴着Rumlow自己的两根塞了进去。

“嗯…”Rumlow小声呻吟出来，缓缓抽出自己的手指完成了交接。接着Rollins又加了两根手指进来，Runlow深呼出口气，调整着呼吸。

Rollins让手指小幅度的抽插着，同时开始亲吻Rumlow的肩膀与后颈。天知道他有多爱这个男人肩颈的线条，那与Rumlow整体散发出的强悍硬朗的气势极其不符的优美又脆弱的曲线总能让他有舔舐啃咬的冲动。

Rumlow左侧肩颈交接的地方很是敏感，偏偏他现在的姿势完全把那一小块地方暴露给了Rollins。唇齿交替的抚触带来的酥麻感很快传遍了全身，让他才刚发泄过的下半身又硬了起来。舔舔掌心，Rumlow握住了自己，随着Rollins在他身体里手指动作的节奏套小幅度撸动着。

过了一会儿Rollins抽出手，沾上更多的润滑剂，不过这次只插进去了一根手指。他学着指检的动作在Rumlow的肠道里摸索着，直到划过某一点时，身前的男人整个身体都抖动了一下。

“这里？”Rollins稍稍撑起自己向前探身想看看Rumlow的脸，后者此时正蹙着眉头咬唇喘息着，他手上并没停下抚慰自己的动作，呼吸间鼻翼翕张，偶尔还会泄露出小小的鼻音哼吟。

看来找对地方了。Rollins眨眨眼没说什么，继续按着前不久无意间从网上看到的前列腺按摩的手法持续加以刺激。

很快Rumlow的声音就憋不住了，他半张脸埋在枕头里，紧闭着眼发出小动物一样的呜咽。身后的小洞随着Rolllins的动作一紧一松的夹着他的手指，套弄自己的速度也在逐渐加快。

可忽然间Rolling就停下了，他拔出手指，顺道按住了Rumlow自慰的那只手。

“操你的Rollins…”被截断了快感来源让Rumlow咒骂出来，可那带着浓重鼻音的声音毫无威慑力。

Rollins亲了亲他的耳朵，一边往自己身上涂润滑剂一边说，“马上就让你爽。”接着就对准Rumlow身后的入口直直插了进去。

“操…”Rollins一下完全没入了自己，Rumlow等他的蛋碰到自己的屁股才敢喘口气。他抓紧枕头努力放松身体，毕竟三根手指跟捅进他屁股的这根家伙可没法比。

“我说慢、一、点，这三个字你是哪个字没听懂？”Rumlow咬着牙颤巍巍的说，Rollins这个混蛋是听不懂人话吗？还是想直接捅死他？他明天可不想拖着个又酸又痛的屁股训练。

“抱歉。”Rollins环住Rumlow的腰，又啃起了他的脖子。

那干巴巴的语气简直要把Rumlow气死了，他翻了个白眼，拽过Rollins扶在他胯上的手照着虎口狠狠咬了上去，直到尝到血味才松口。

“行了，动吧。”撒完气的Rumlow一副公事公办的口气，“赶紧做完了我们睡觉。”

Rollins看看自己手上带血的牙印，说实话那感觉像极了摸猫尾巴被回身咬了一口。正走神的当口，Rumlow就收紧身体夹了他一下催促着。Rollins见状便抬起Rumlow的左腿，轻浅的抽动起来。

起初Rumlow本以为Rollins只是为了让他适应才如此的，可过了一会儿后依旧是这种不温不火的力道。

“操，你是没吃饭吗？”Rumlow回手拍了Rollins的大腿一下。

可谁知Rollins挨近他耳边说，“是你说要慢、一、点的，头儿。”说完舌尖还钻进他耳朵溜了一圈。

妈的这小子简直是要造反！Rumlow扭过脸刚要骂，就被堵住了嘴。原本在他腰间的那只手现在抓在他头发上，把他的头扭到一个适合接吻的角度。Rollins的舌头舔舔他的下唇，然后便探进他的口腔中翻搅起来。

“唔…”嘴被堵住的同时，身后又被重重顶了一下，Rumlow没忍住哼了出来。可那一下之后Rollins依旧用着缓慢的频率进出，只是幅度变大了，每一次都整根拔出再插入。

就这么抽插了一会儿后，Rollins按着先前记忆中的位置调整角度大力顶了进去，不偏不倚的撞在Rumlow的前列腺上。两人相贴的唇间又传出了拔高音调的模糊的哼声。

Rollins终于放过对Rumlow唇舌的蹂躏，沿着他的嘴角吻到耳后那一小块柔软的皮肤，之后就流连在肩颈附近。每一下吸吮啃咬都很好的控制着力道，能撩拨那男人的身体又不会留下痕迹。

Rumlow被Rollins的阴茎反复碾压着前列腺，一波一波的快感随着身后男人的动作被推送到身前的欲望上。他的阴茎顶端已经被渗出的液体浸湿，重新握住自己，Rumlow开始借助那点润滑自慰。

Rollins不紧不慢但却每一下都定位准确的操着Rumlow，而Rumlow也跟随着他的节奏套弄自己。他们很少有如此舒缓的性爱，用着轻松的姿势，轻缓的力道，但快感却丝毫没有打折，如连绵的潮水般一波波袭向大脑。

不知过了多久，Rumlow加快了手上的动作，含着Rollins的小洞也开始收紧。Rollins知道他快高潮了，也配合的加重了顶弄的力道。很快Rumlow便在低哑的呻吟声中射了出来，痉挛的肠道紧紧裹着Rollins的阴茎，没几下后他也抽出自己，射在了Rumlow的臀缝里。

“终于记得不射在里面了？”Rumlow沙哑慵懒的声音里透着餍足，任Rollins拎起地上的浴巾擦掉他身上的体液，然后马上就蜷进了被单里。

“我可不想再帮你洗一次澡。”Rollins潦草的打理了一下自己，也躺下抬手关了灯。

黑暗的房间里只剩下浴室下水管偶尔发出的响动。Rollins枕着左手盯着天花板，奇怪的没有丝毫困意。身旁那个人倒是似乎睡着了样子，他瞥了一眼，尽管夜视力良好，也仅能看到缩起来的肩膀和毛茸茸的脑袋的模糊轮廓。

呼出口气，Rollins闭起眼。就在睡意刚刚找上他时，身侧传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。接着有什么温热的东西贴上了他的手臂，不用看也知道Rumlow又在睡过去之后下意识的贴过来了。喷了下鼻息，Rollins小心的侧过身，把蜷着的男人搂进了怀里。


End file.
